


Suited & Booted

by WhoInWhoville



Series: Almost 700 Followers DrabbleAThon [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chucks, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Silly, Snow, the stone rose, the stone rose reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: What does a Time Lord wear when he wants to frolic in the snow?





	Suited & Booted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilodalton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilodalton/gifts).



> Written for Kilodalton/strangecharmed for Almost 700 Followers Drabble-a-Thon. Prompt: Any doctor and Rose - SNOWBOOTS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to his SnowChucks.](http://whoinwhoville.tumblr.com/post/170002012542/any-doctor-and-rose-snowboots-miss-you-btw)

"Rose! Look where the Old Girl has brought us! Grenoble, France, 1968. Peggy Fleming! Jean-Claude Killy! Cold war spies!”

“Why do you think she’s landed here?”

“Maybe she thought we could use a bit of fun after yesterday. I love love _loooove_ real snow.”

“Real opposed to…”

“Toxic ice crystals, or fire snow, or Sycorax ash.” _He wrinkles his nose._

“Was pretty, though. Oh! Let’s make a snowman.”

“A simple snowman? Naw. I’m an accomplished sculptor.”

“Still can’t believe you made my bum look that good.”

“Mirror image.” _Wink wink._

 _Rose blushes_ “Do ya got snow boots?"

“Hold on a tic.“

_A few bumpy minutes in the Time Vortex later…_

“Rose, you can stop laughing now.”

“But… but… Chucks that go to your knees?”

“They’re brilliant! Went to Chucks ’N Stuf. Cold proof to -20 Kelvin, 100% water and acid proof. And I had a pair made for you, too.”

“Pink! I love ‘em! Hold on, what about your suit? You’re gonna get cold. Even _you_ get cold sometimes.”

_He shrugs on his jacket, and he has forgotten one button._

“Doctor, what are you wearing under your suit?”

_His turn to blush._

“Are those Winnie the Pooh long johns?”

 


End file.
